Just Give Me a Reason
by HoaBurkfield
Summary: Eddie and Patricia are cruising. After breaking up once, they both live in fear that something will go wrong. But when they're forced to spend the night together due to a bug infestation, they both let all of their pent up feelings out for the first time. One shot based on "Just Give Me a Reason" By Pink.


**This is just a short little Peddie one shot, based Just give me a reason by Pink. I heard it on the radio a few days ago, for like the millionth time, and finally decided I really had to Peddieify it. (My little expression for all of the times I take some random everyday life occurrence and somehow relate it to Peddie) Because, I do that A LOT. **

Patricia's P.O.V

We were _fine. _That was generally the relationship I had with Eddie. We rarely ever talked, and when we did, it most definitely was not about our feelings. So we kissed, and smiled at each other, but after breaking up once, the spark sort of fizzled out. I knew I cared about Eddie, but we've been through too much to really be the same ever again. We were really just cruising. Well, we _were. _One night it all came out.

"Patricia you'll be staying in Eddie's room." Trudy told me, handing me a sleeping bag and a pillow. "Willow Mara and Joy, You three will be in Alfie and Jerome's room, and KT... I guess you'll be in with Eddie Patricia and Fabian." Our rooms were being fumigated. There was a big bug infestation, and the whole upper level was closed off for the night. Trudy apparently, "trusts us to make good decisions" and is letting us girls stay with the boys. We were all sort of lingering around not sure what to do for awhile, especially Mara, who had to share a room with _Jerome. _"Well, get a move on, It's late!" Trudy said, shooing us out the door. I walked with Eddie towards his room, feeling his eyes on me. I turned to him and smiled. I was actually happy we had a chance to spend time together. We hadn't had that for a long time. I silently laid my sleeping bag out on the floor next to Eddie's bed, making sure to leave room for KT.

"Yacker, do you really think I'm gonna make you sleep on the _floor?_" Eddie said, smirking. I narrowed my eyes.

"Do you know of any other option?" He pulled down the blankets on his bed and climbed in, patting the space next to him.

"No." I said simply, returning my attention to the sleeping bag.

"Come on." Eddie argued. "I'm asking you to sleep in a bed, instead of the cold hard ground." I just stood there, my arms crossed. "Patrica I'm your _boyfriend_. I don't bite."

"Fine." He smiled his sincere, happy smile that always comforted me, even when we weren't dating. I didn't even notice the fear and insecurity in his eyes, that the smile was covering up. I laid down next to him, staying as far away as possible. We just weren't the same anymore.

Eddie's P.O.V

"_Eddie I'm sorry, I just don't think we're working out." She got up and left, leaving me alone to drown in my own tears. Patricia was keeping me afloat. She broke my heart once, and I lived in fear that she would do it again. I ran after her. _

"_Patricia, wait!" I called, tears in my eyes. _

"_No! just leave me alone I hate you!" She cried, running away again. I collapsed to my knees, wishing I knew what I did wrong. _

I woke up panting, sweat rolling down my face and actual tears in my eyes. I sprang up, trying to catch my breath.

"Eddie?" I heard a voice whisper. I turned to see Patricia, staring at me with concerned eyes. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." I choked, breathing hard. She sat up and placed her hand gently on my arm.

"Are you crying?" She whispered. "Eddie what's wrong?" Another tear slipped down my face, and I quickly wiped it away.

"Just a nightmare." I breathed, laying back down. She stared at me a few seconds longer, then hesitantly did the same.

* * *

"Eddie! No, please!" A voice said, waking me up. It was Patricia. I turned to her, and she was still sleeping. She was tossing and turning, tears rolling down her face.

"Yacker..." I whispered, softly rubbing her shoulder. "Wake up Yacker, it's ok. " her eyes fluttered open, and she stared at me. "Are you ok?" I asked. Her lip quivered for a second, and she just shook her head. Normally I would wrap my arms around her, but I didn't know if that's what she wanted.

"Don't you think we're growing apart?" She said, avoiding eye contact. I didn't answer for awhile, and just tried not to let my own eyes fill with tears.

"Are you sure that's not what you want?" I whispered. Her eyes widened.

"Eddie why would you say that?" I closed my eyes, hiding the tears that already formed.

"You know... You know how I fell for you, Yacker." I choked. "You broke my heart once, I'm just scared that you might do it again." Her mouth fell slightly open.

"I broke your heart?" She said in a weak, barely audible voice. I nodded, hardly believing I was telling her this.

"Eddie..." She stopped mid sentence, breaking out into quiet tears. "I'm so sorry. I was scared.. I've never been in a long term relationship before. I never meant to..." She stopped again.

"Hey, it's ok." I whispered, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry Eddie." She whispered, locking her eyes with mine. "I was scared of falling too hard, but I need you so much more than I thought." I wrapped my arms around her, and she rested her head on my shoulder. "I promise I'll never leave if you won't." She whispered. I smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Still in my arms, she filled the empty space between us.

_Just give me a reason, just a little bits enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again. _


End file.
